Avengers of The Multiverse, Episode 4: Mission Possible
by Iron117Prime
Summary: Dr. Drakken is back with a vengeance! This time however, Kim Possible has more friends to back her up. But will they be ready to face what the mad, blue, scientist has up his sleeve this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've had a bit of writer's block for my Avengers series, and had many things to do (plus a few other fics I received a lot of demand to continue writing). But I assure you I have every intention of continuing this series. So thank you SO MUCH for your patience, I hope this is to your satisfaction.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Episode 4 Mission Possible**

It was late at night in a large robotics laboratory, so there we're no workers present. Lights however we're suddenly turned on to reveal the large lab with conveyer belts, robotic arms with welding tools at the sides of each belt, and other various pieces of equipment one might find in a lab. Right as the lights we're turned on, two individuals walked into the large chamber uninvited; a certain blue-skinned mad scientist wearing a dark blue lab coat and his female partner in crime with her green and black outfit.

"Okay, so why are we here again Drakken?" Shego questioned in her usual tone of voice.

"Because Shego, this is the only lab that has the necessary data I need." Dr. Drakken answered as he went to a computer console and began to hack into it.

"Yeah well, you see, you're gonna have to be more specific than that, Dr. D. Because you have yet to tell me what your next 'big plan' is." Shego said using air-quotes, expecting this plan to fail just like others before.

"I can't say anything just yet." Drakken replied, as he was able to get accesses to the computer and put in a data-drive to begin downloading.

"Why not?" Shego questioned irritably.

"Because, I wouldn't want to reveal my entire plan to Kim Possible, who is about to make her grand entrance right now!" He spoke out loud; confident his arc-foe could hear him.

True to his word, Kim Possible, in her purple and black mission clothes dropped down from a grappler in the middle of the large factory with a grin.

"Wow, an actual learning curve Drakken." Kim said with a seemingly impressed grin. "It's certainly been a while since I've seen you two."

"Yeah well sorry Kimmy, we've been a little busy dealing with some new things going on in the higher up." Shego replied.

"And speaking of learning, Kim Possible…" Dr. Drakken began. "You'll be surprised to know that I've been expecting you this time." He snapped his fingers.

Right after the finger-snapping ten figures all dropped down from the ceiling. They we're all humanoid wearing primary red and black clothing with green eyes.

"Syntodrones." Kim glared.

"You seriously think I'm stupid enough to risk fighting you and not have reinforcements?" Drakken triumphantly gloated.

"Wish I thought of that." Kim said, just before a wall exploded from behind her to reveal five silloutes of close friends of hers. "Oh wait, I did." She said with a smug grin.

Ron Stoppable, Danny Phantom, Zak Saturday, Jake Long, and Rex Salazar ran in to join Kim to face their enemies.

"Drakken's back huh?" Ron mused as he straightened out his white jacket. "Reminds me of the old days." Rufus chirped in agreement with Ron's statement.

"Except this time, we got some more friends." Kim agreed.

While Shego glared at the new arrivals, Drakken surprisingly laughed. "Ha, ha; so these are your new super-hero friends, Kim Possible?"

"Yep, and your Drakken, right?" Danny questioned.

"Oh, so you've heard of me?"

"Just that your mad scientist with an inferiority complex, and a total mama's boy." Rex cracked; causing Drakken to grumble.

"Mad scientist." Jake began. "A bit cliché, but being part of a super hero team, I guess we we're due for one of those."

"Hey, I gotta ask dude. What's with the blue skin?" Zak asked.

"Funny story." Drakken began. "Not ha-ha funny, but it started on a Tuesday…"

Shego groaned. "Oh for the love of… Can we just fight already!?" She exclaimed as she shot out a blast of green energy at the Avengers as they scattered and clashed with Syntodrones.

Ron activated his Mystic Monkey Aura as he punched a Syntodrones in the gut, his fist having punched through the artificial soldier's chest, with green ooze on Ron's hand. But surprisingly, the Syntodrone grabbed Ron's hand with both of his and pulled out his fist before kicking him, hard sending him to a wall. A second Syntodrone jumped in the air with a flying kick, Ron rolled out of the way before its foot crashed against the wall, bringing it down.

Ron took note of this increase in strength with great surprise, but looked in even greater surprise when he saw the Syntodrone he punched a hole in actually healed from its injury. Rufus, on Ron's shoulder, looked as though he would throw up.

"Whoa, Synthos got an upgrade." Ron said to himself in surprise. He braced his arms as both Syntodrones attempted to punch him.

Meanwhile, Rex had come face-to-face with none other than Shego. He gave a smirk. "Normally I don't fight girls, hot girls especially, but I think I'll make an exception."

Shego smirked back. "Sorry kiddo, but flirting with me is a mistake." Both her hands lit with green energy.

Rex's smirk never vanished. "Nice hand trick. Let me show you mine." He then formed his Smack Hands.

Shego looked in surprise before she had an excited smile on her face. "Oh, I like this kid."

Rex was the first to attack as he punched his left Smack-Hand at Shego but she jumped over him and shot out a blast of her green energy at Rex before he used his right Smack-Hand to block it, but this resulted in his metal hand exploding. Out of the dust, Shego tackled him to the ground, but Rex quickly formed his Punk-Busters to kick Shego off him before sending her to the ceiling.

Shego yelled as she fell only to fall into a roundhouse with Rex's Punk Busters, to send her soaring far to a wall and crashing into it. A few moments later, Shego crawled out of the hole. She took a deep breath before smirking.

"Well, it's about time somebody gave me a challenge."

Two Syntodrones ran towards Jake as he took a familiar stance. "Dragon Up!" His body was engulfed in flames before he remerged as the American Dragon. Jake flew straight at an incoming Syntodrone, and smashed into him with his elbow before smashing him hard into a computer station. He then turned around to the other one that ran at him, but Jake unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth to engulf the Syntodrone in flames.

He stopped only to look in surprise at the Syntodrone was still in one piece, just with smoke coming off its body. He turned around to see the one he crashed into the computer stand up with its head turned around one-hundred-and-eighty degrees before it straightened out.

"That is seriously messed up dude, for real." Jake commented before taking a combat stance and motioning for the drones to bring-it-on.

Zak held his Claw as he stood back-to-back with Kim on the deactivated conveyer belt surrounded by three Syntodrones.

"So what are these guys made of again?" Zak asked.

"Some kind of green stuff." Kim replied.

"Can you be more specific?" Zak questioned.

"Sorry, not a scientist. But can you read their minds or something?" Kim asked.

"Do they look like cryptids to you?" Zak questioned before one Syntodrone tried to punch Zak only for him to duck, and Kim to leap over and deliver a kick to the head, knocking it off the conveyer belt.

Zak extended the whip-end of his Claw as he snapped it at the second Syntodrone, wrapping it around its wrist before Zak jumped over one of the welding arms on the side and pulled the Syntodrone up, smacking it into the approaching third Syntodrone. Zak then retracted his cord before extending it like a bo-staff and slamming both ends into the recovering artificial soldiers.

Kim began to exchange a series of blows with her opponent, laying multiple punches and kicks across its body, but they didn't even seem to make it slow down. It lifted up both its arms before crashing them in the ground where Kim was, fortunately she had jumped out of the way and landed behind; sweeping her feet to knock it off its own feet. As she jumped up, it jumped back on its feet to.

Kim groaned. "I had forgotten how much I hate these guys."

Danny blasted an ecto-beam point-blank at a Syntodrone, sending it flying to the other side of the factory. Two attempted to leap at him from his sides, but Danny had turned intangible and they ended up crashing into each other. Danny took to the air and fired a blue ecto-beam at the two of them in the pile, causing them both to freeze. Danny then flew down and smashed his fist into the frozen pile, shattering the artificial soldiers into pieces.

"So these guys don't like the cold, huh?" Danny looked up and noticed the sprinkler-heads on the ceiling. "That's it." He looked to see his team still struggling against the upgraded Syntodrones. As well as Rex's clash with Shego as she shot a green blast at his Block-Party shield.

"Jake! We need a fire! Now!"

The American Dragon was currently held tight by the Syntodrones he was fighting, but still managed to hear his leader's orders. "You got it bro!"

After thrusting both his claws into the chests of the Syntodrones, he lifted them up with his dragon-strength, he was able to lift them into he air and toss them away. Jake then let loose a large torrent of flames from his mouth at the ceiling. When the smoke itself hit the sprinkler heads, alarms began to sound off as water poured over the entire lab; soaking the Avengers, Drakken, Shego, and the eight remaining Syntodrones.

"Everyone move!" Danny shouted as he got into the air. He pulled his arms back before letting loose a wave of cyan-ecto-energy.

The five Avengers jumped out of the way, as did Shego as the wave hit he soaking wet Syntodrones, causing them to freeze instantly.

"Nice thinking Danny!" Kim congratulated before she landed a hard kick against the closest frozen Syntodrone, shattering it to pieces. Ron mimicked the action with the two near him and his own punches, Rufus cheering the whole time.

Zak smashed a fourth Syntodrone with his Claw like a club as Jake smacked his tail taking out a fifth before he and Zak both punched and shattered a sixth Syntodrone-popsicle; the two high-fived shortly after.

Rex formed his blaster caster-whip as he entangled the remaining two frozen artificial soldiers and tossed them at Shego. They all hit and shattered, causing the soaking wet Shego to bounce across the floor for a bit.

She growled as she got up. "Getting smacked around with ice-sculptures is one thing. But do you have any idea how long it takes to clean my hair!?" She angrily exclaimed as she referenced her soaking hair to the six young Avengers that gathered together.

"Don't worry, they've got good hair-dryers in prison." Kim told her with a smirk.

"Or she can use the one at our lair, when we make our escape!" Drakken announced as he pulled out the data-drive from the computer he was using. "I have the data Shego! Let's book!" He pulled out a car-key-like-device with a button and pressed it.

A car-jingle noise was heard as a reinforced hover car crashed through a wall and came towards Drakken who got in just as Shego jumped in through an open window. Drakken stuck his head out with a wide and evil smile.

"Well Avengers its been fun, but I got places to be and worlds to conquer!" He threw out a large bundle of dynamite before driving out through the hole.

As soon as it hit the ground, the bomb blew up and the entire factory could be seen blowing up and collapsing from the outside as Drakken and Shego made their getaway in their hover-car with the data they've recently stolen.

The rubble of the factory remained unmoving for a short time, before a pile fell and cleared to reveal a green ecto-shield Danny had created to protect him and the rest of the team from the blast.

"Well… that was something." Danny commented as he lowered the shield.

"Didn't you guys say that Drakken-guy was an idiot?" Rex questioned to Kim and Ron.

"Well I wouldn't say he's an idiot…" Ron tried as Rufus shook his head. "But he's not exactly a genius either."

"Upgraded Syntodrones, a get-away-car on hand, and having an idea we'd show up? Drakken's really stepped up his game." Kim noted

"So what did he take anyway?" Jake asked as he turned back into his human form.

"Well with the factory destroyed there's now way for us to know right away." Zak said.

Danny looked towards Kim. "Got any ideas of what to do next?"

"I'll talk with Wade and see if he can shine some light on a few things." She meanwhile looked in the direction Drakken had sped off to. "What are you up to?"

 **Done.**

 **I hope you guys like Part 1 to Episode 4. Again, sorry for the wait, I hope this short but action-packed chapter was worth it.**

 **I'll say it again; there will be some episodes where not EVERY Avenger will be present. I'm sure some of you wanted to see Lance and/or Octus as they weren't in my previous episode, but I have a plot for this one all set and the characters I've chosen are the ones most fit for it.**

 **Oh and yes, Drakken still has his mutant-plant powers; he just has yet to use them.**

 **So what has Drakken taken? What is his big plan now? Kim was right; he has stepped up his game. The Avengers will soon learn that Drakken isn't the same bumbling-buffoon he used to be.**

 **(Oh and no, Aaron12's OC Maxmillion Ambro will not be appearing in this story. He will in a later story, just not this one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Thanks for your patience, sorry to make you wait, but here is Part 2 for Avengers Episode 4. All rights for each show belong to Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, and Disney, I own nothing. If I did, I would totally make this series cannon.**

 **Part 2**

It was daytime in the Possible Residence as Kim, Danny, Rex, Ron with Rufus, Jake, and Zak all sat down in the living room in their casual attire, trying to discuss what their next move was going to be.

"So, if we're going to win this, we'll need to know more. What can you tell us about Drakken, Kim?" Danny asked.

"Well he seems like your typical mad scientist." Kim began. "Egotistical, crazy, and despite being a scientific genius he's not all that bright sometimes."

"Yeah we've been fighting that guy for more than four years already." Ron added.

"Hmm, mmm. Yeah. Four years." Rufus chirped.

"Four years, and the guy still couldn't take a hint?" Rex questioned. "Man, I've heard some people never learn but this is ridiculous."

"Though it seems he's managed to learn this time." Zak pointed out. "He had both a back-up plan and an escape contingency in play last night. I may not know him, but he doesn't come off as a guy who thinks _that_ far ahead."

"Trust me, he doesn't." Kim said.

"Though there was that one time at the Junior Prom when he bought the entire Bueno Nacho franchise, sold an evil robot army as toys around the world, and made a synthodrone to steal my girlfriend." Ron growled at that last part.

"Jerk." Rufus growled as well.

"Well, does he have any powers?" Jake asked.

"A few months ago he was exposed to some kind of plant mutagen and now he can grow plant tentacles from his body." Kim answered. She then chuckled. "He sometimes has a flower grow from his head to."

This caused a chuckle from the rest of the group.

"Well what about that hot chick in green he hangs around with?" Rex asked.

"Shego." Kim replied. "Drakken's partner, and arguably more dangerous than he is."

"She may be hot, but that lady has got some serious power." Ron added. "She can shoot energy beams, blast through walls, _slice_ through walls…"

"Yep. Deadly." Rufus chirped.

"And we still have no idea what those two are up to." Danny assessed the situation.

"Wade's been looking into it since last night, I'm sure we'll hear from him soon." Kim assured.

Jake then spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Incoming!"

The group looked in confusion, which turned to shock as they all ducked to avoid a small rocket flying above their heads, which continued to fly all around the living room.

"Okay, where the hell did that come from?!" Rex questioned.

Kim already knew the answer. "TWEEBS!"

"Sorry Kim!" Jim and Tim Possible both ran into the room with a remote control trying to get their rocket under control.

"How do we shut this thing off?" Tim questioned.

"I told you we should have used an electric core!" Jim argued.

"We didn't have one!" Tim argued back.

The rocket soared a few minutes before Rex of all people decided enough was enough as he stood up, caught the rocket with his hands. He struggled to hold it for a few seconds before he used his powers. A blue grid pattern spread across the rocket before it stopped and shut down completely. All the young Avengers breathed in relief while Jim and Tim just looked shocked.

Rex had a humorous smile as he handed the rocket to the younger boys. "Okay, I like a rush as much as the next guy, but lets _not_ try something like that again."

"Whoa. That was so cool." Jim breathed.

"How'd you do that?!" Tim excitedly questioned.

"Lets just say I've got a thing for machines." Rex replied with a somewhat prideful grin.

Zak walked up to take a look at the rocket. "You kids actually made this yourselves?"

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "Well we kind of borrowed some our dad's stuff."

"Yeah I've been there to." Zak said as he did the same kind of thing at their age. He got a better look at the rocket. "Oh, you know what the problem is? You forgot to put in stabilizers."

"Stabilizers?" Jim and Tim questioned at the same time. It dawned on both of them, resulting in them face-palming.

Kim sighed while Danny and Jake both gave knowing glances to her.

"Little brothers?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Kim replied, hanging her head down.

"Yeah don't worry. I got a little sister so I know what you're going through." Jake offered.

"Both my sisters can be a handful to, but I can still count on them." Danny added.

"I know, I know." Kim said. "Jim and Tim can be annoying sometimes, but they come through in the end."

"They _did_ build Kim's car, and added a booster rocket letting it reach a speed of Mach 8." Ron added.

"Crazy fast!" Rufus chirped.

Before anyone could respond, Kim got a familiar ring on her Kimunicator and knew what it meant. "Heads up guys." The other Avengers, Jim and Tim included, gathered around. "Go Wade."

Wade's image popped up on the Kimunicator as he began to talk. _"Kim, I finally accessed the data from the lab destroyed last night and I know what it was working on."_

"Well don't pause for suspense, tell us." Danny urged.

" _I know it's going to sound crazy, but, the lab was actually devoted to developing some form of experimental… liquid metal."_ Wade informed.

"Liquid metal?" Kim questioned.

"What, you mean like molten steal?" Jake questioned.

" _No, I mean a magnetic poly alloy."_ Wade corrected.

"Uh… I think I speak for all of us when I say we have no idea what you're talking about." Ron commented.

"Think like a type of metal that can mold and bend into several different shapes, almost like water." Zak explained.

"Don't tell me you actually understood that." Jake stated.

"Hey, when both your parents are scientists and are part of a group filled to the brim with other kinds of geniuses, you learn a few things." Zak said.

"A shape changing metal." Rex said. "Hey, I think I saw some kind of sci-fi movie with something like that."

"No way…" Jim stated.

"Us to!" Tim exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey guys, can we please focus?" Kim got the group's attention. "What else can you tell us Wade?"

Wade then went on to explain. _"Like I said that this type of metal is experimental, so much so that the lab you guys we're at last night wasn't the only one working on it. There are two more; one, which is working on the metal itself in Kyoto, and the other that's working on the magnetic field in Berlin."_

"And both are likely going to be Drakken's next targets." Danny assumed.

"So which one is he going to get first?" Jake asked.

"Well, knowing that he's actually thinking his plans through this time, he might actually go for both at the same time." Kim stated.

"So it looks like we'll have to split into teams of three." Rex said.

"Right. Ron and Zak, you guys are with me, we're going to Berlin." Danny said. "Kim, you take Jake and Rex and head over to Kyoto."

"Got it." Kim nodded in understanding.

"Hey what about us?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Jim asked as well.

"Sorry guys, you're gonna have to stay here." Ron told them with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"But…" Both twins tried at the same time.

"No buts guys." Kim firmly stated. "This is Avengers work. Jake, Rex, and I will take the Sloth, you guys take the Quinjet."

"Alright, lets go." Danny ordered as everyone ran out the door.

Kim got in the driver's seat of her own car, the Sloth, as was ironically named. Rex got in the passenger seat as Jake got in the backseat. She activated the ignition and the car drove out into the driveway before zooming off.

At the same time, Danny got in the controls of the Quinjet with Ron and Rufus, along with Zak sitting behind him in two of the many seats in the jet before it took off into the air and flew off.

* * *

The Sloth was able to fly across the Pacific Ocean at impressive speed before it arrived in Japan. It quickly entered the Kyoto city limits and would arrive at the lab soon.

"So, how likely is it that we get here first before Drakken?" Ron asked.

"Well, normally I'd say highly likely." Kim answered as she was now in her purple and black Mission clothes again while driving the Sloth. "But given how Drakken was able to surprise me, its actually hard to say."

"Hey ain't anything to worry about." Jake dismissed. "You got two certified Avengers watching you're back, one of which happens to be the Am Drag!"

"Got that right buddy!" Rex enthusiastically agreed as he and Jake high-fived.

"Thanks guys, but lets save the high-fives for _after_ the mission." Kim advised. She looked forward and saw they'd be at the lab in less than a minute but looked surprised when she saw smoke in that area.

The Sloth pulled up quickly to the main parking lot; where Kim, Rex, and Jake got out and saw a large hole with smoke leading into the large laboratory building.

"Yep, they beat us here." Kim stated as she and her friends ran inside.

* * *

Two security guards we're thrown into an unconscious pile of several other guards as Shego herself walked into a control area for the lab. She reached the console, which was below a window. When she looked to the chamber inside, she saw it was circular as it was surrounded on the floor by a ring-like pattern of containers full of a silver liquid, the poly-alloy liquid metal that was her target.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Shego said with a smirk as she typed on the console. Inside the chamber, the containers began to shift as tubes fell from the ceiling and into the containers and began to sap away at the liquid metal.

"Lets just hope Dr. D doesn't screw up this plan like he did the others." Shego stated.

"And just what is that plan anyway, Shego?" A certain female voice spoke up. Shego turned around in partial surprise to see Kim Possible alongside Jake and Rex.

"Well, well, look what the Kimmy-Cub dragged in." Shego said in a playful tone when she noticed a certain young man with her. "I remember you metal boy, up for another play-date?" She encouraged with an evil smirk.

Rex smirked back. "If you're trying to flirt with me, I hate to tell you this but I'm already taken. Though if you still want a beat down, I'd be happy to give it to you."

"So lady, what you want with all this liquid metal stuff?" Jake questioned.

"Sorry kiddo, can't tell ya." Shego replied.

"Oh I'm sure we can make you talk." Kim said as she took a combat stance.

"I said 'can't', not 'won't." Shego stated. "I can't tell you because I honestly don't know what the plan is. Drakken wouldn't tell me."

That caught Kim by surprise. "Wait, he didn't tell you?"

"I thought you guys we're supposed to be partners or something." Jake said.

"We are." Shego firmly said. "But just because I don't know what the plan is, doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick your butts."

"In case you haven't noticed little Ms. Green, you're outnumbered three to one." Rex said to her.

Shego smirked. "Oh not for long." She reached out behind her and pulled out two red, familiar-looking toys.

"Toys. You're gonna fight us with toys?" Jake questioned with Rex sharing a skeptical looks. However, Kim had a look of shock on her face.

"Boys, those aren't toys. Those are Little Diablos!"

Shego's smirk grew as she threw the toys on the ground and pushed a button on her wristwatch. The Little Diablos then began to shift and grow, much to the surprise of Jake and Rex as they saw a pair of shadows looming over them. The Little Diablos weren't so little anymore once they fully transformed into the killing machines they we're designed as.

"Yeah… those might be a problem." Rex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers Quinjet had just entered Berlin and began to hover over the large building that served as the lab. Inside, Ron had just changed into his mission clothes; his black shirt, white jacket, and grey pants as Rufus was on his shoulder. He, Zak, and Danny stood up as Danny put the Quinjet on hover mode.

"Okay guys, we're gonna go straight in. Chances are, Drakken or whoever works for him is already here." Danny said.

"Alright, so we gonna do this or what?" Ron excitedly urged with Rufus motioning several punches and kicks.

"Lets do it!" Zak stated.

"Going Ghost!" Danny had then transformed into Danny Phantom once again. "Everyone grab on." He took Ron's hand in his right and Zak's in his left as he turned himself, and his two friends, along with Rufus, intangible as they flew out of the Quinjet and phased down into the lab below.

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Drakken himself was typing away at a computer console with a data-drive inside an import, downloading all the date.

"Good." Drakken said to himself. "Shego should be acquiring the metal right about now, while I obtain the data on the magnetic charges needed to weaponizing it! Soon, not even Kim Possible will stand in my way!"

"Maybe not Kim Possible…." This caused Drakken to turn around to see three certain young heroes, and a naked mole rat, flying down to meet the mad scientist and turning tangible once they hit the ground.

"But the Avengers might say something different." Danny finished.

"Yeah, you might wanna make it easy on yourself Dr. D." Ron advised. "Trust me, these guys are pros at saving the world."

"Thanks for the advice sidekick, but I'll pass." Drakken said.

"Why's that?" Zak questioned.

"Because I haven't spent these last few months just twiddling my thumbs." Dr. Drakken answered with an evil smile as he produced four large plant tentacles from his back. They landed on the ground and held his body up in the air as two more large plant tentacles came out from his sides.

"I've been learning to control my mutation!" Drakken exclaimed evilly. "I'm not the same guy to sit on the sidelines like before, I fight my own battles now!"

"Okay, I gotta admit that's a neat trick." Zak admitted.

"Still three to one." Danny informed.

"You sure about that?" Drakken questioned as two of his tentacles reached into his jacket and pulled out his own set of Little Diablos. He pressed an activation switch on his own wristwatch, and as expected, these seemingly harmless toys transformed into large and destructive killing machines as they and their creator faced the Avengers.

"Let me guess, Little Diablos." Danny guessed.

"Yep." Ron and Rufus both said at the same time.

"Well they don't look so little anymore." Zak said as they all took combat stances.

The Little Diablos then activated their blasters from their hands and opened fire on the Avengers.

 **Done.**

 **Drakken continues to surprise. He has found a way to reactivate his Little Diablo robots, which as we've seen from the movie "So The Drama", have proven to be quite a handful for Kim Possible.**

 **In addition, Drakken has learned to use his plant mutation and is ready to apply it in combat. Think something along the lines of Doc Ock from Spider-man in how he uses it.**

 **We now know Drakken is looking to obtain a special liquid metal for some kind of super weapon, but what? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks for waiting and I'll be back soon with Part 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. I'm really sorry for the long wait in my update. I've been extremely busy with school, work, and my own personal life, so it's been difficult to find time to write. I promise to update all my stories within this month when I get the chance. So, without further delay, the next part to Avengers Episode 4**

 **Part 3**

 _Kyoto Laboratory_

A massive laser blast erupted from the rooftop of the lab as Jake, in his dragon form, and Rex with his Boogie-Pack both flew into the sky from the hole that was just made.

"I know how I said I loved smashing robots, but these guys pack a serious punch." Rex noted as he and Jake saw the two large Diablo Robots climb out of the hole and onto the large rooftop.

"Yeah, but guess what? So do we." Jake noted with a grin.

"Read my mind lizard-boy." Rex grinned back before he flew straight down and formed his Smack Hands and smashed into one of the Diablos.

The two fell off the roof of the two-story building and onto the empty parking lot, with the Diablo taking the brunt of the impact and Rex landing on his feet slightly away from the crater, recalling his gear. He looked smug for a minute, but the smirk vanished as he saw the Diablo get back up and stand, looking down on Rex.

"Well this may take some doing." Rex noted as he jumped back to avoid a laser blast from the Diablo's right arm. It marched after Rex as he tried to gain some distance from the massive robot.

Jake meanwhile flew to avoid the laser blasts from the second Diablo that was on the rooftop. Jake had no problem dodging them, having experience with lasers and other similar attacks.

"Ha, can't hit me tin can! Gotta do better than that!" Jake taunted.

Almost in direct response to his taunt, a pair of rockets emerged from the Diablo's back and it flew into the air straight for Jake, much to the American Dragon's surprise.

"Me and my big mouth." Jake deadpanned as he flew away to avoid getting blasted by the airborne Diablo.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Kyoto Lab, Kim took a combat stance as she glared at her old rival.

"So Shego, how's it hanging?" Kim greetingly asked in an almost mocking sort of tone.

"Oh you know, the usual." Shego replied in the same tone of voice as she shot a large green blast from her hands at Kim, which she flipped over and flew straight at her opponent.

Kim landed both her feet on Shego, knocking her back, but Shego was able to quickly stabilize herself just as Kim came in and engaged her in hand-to-hand combat. Kim threw in multiple punches and kicks towards Shego, which she parried and laid on her own attacks, but Kim was able to parry those attacks as well. It seemed a stalemate for a minute until Shego's hands began to glow again as she slashed at Kim, who was forced to leap back to avoid getting diced.

Shego was also pretty good at long-distance fighting as she threw more green energy blasts at Kim, which she flipped across the room to avoid. Kim quickly spotted a broken piece of metal on the floor, which she picked up and quickly used to block Shego's attack. Kim then threw it like a large shuriken straight at her enemy, but Shego ducked as the piece hit the glass towards the liquid metal chamber. The metal bounced off the glass it seemed almost impervious, but that was of little concern to the two combatants at the moment.

Right when Shego ducked, Kim tackled her and pinned her to the ground to begin questioning.

"I'll ask again Shego. What is Drakken up to?"

"I already told you I don't know!" Shego replied as she pulled back both her feet to kick Kim off of her. "Even if I did, you know I wouldn't tell you."

Kim got back up and whipped her face before engaging her enemy again.

* * *

 _Berlin Laboratory_

Danny Phantom was holding onto Ron, as well as Rufus, as they phased outside the wall of the Berlin lab's building and into the parking lot. No less than a second later did an explosion erupt from the wall as two Diablo Robots walked out to face the two Avengers.

"Okay, how did you beat these guys last time?" Danny asked.

"Well last time, we had to take out some kind of command signal." Ron answered, with Rufus nodding in agreement. "But I don't see any kind of tower or anything."

Rufus gave an alarming squeak as he pointed at the two Diablos who shot both their lasers at the heroes. Fortunately Danny was able to project an ecto-energy-dome around all of them to protect them from the blasts.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." Danny said. "I'll take one, you take the other."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron agreed as he fired up his Mystic Monkey Aura. "Rufus, you may wanna duck out."

The naked mole rat acknowledged Ron's warning as he ducked into Ron's pocket. Danny dispersed the shield and immediately flew directly at one of the Diablos.

Danny bashed directly into the robot to knock it down before he flew up and shot a salvo of ecto-beams at the downed robot. However that wouldn't be enough as the robot got up and it appeared to have little damage to it.

The half-ghost glared for a minute as he charged up an orb of ecto-energy and launched it at the Diablo's face, temporarily blinding its sensors, allowing Danny to come up-close-and-personal with the robot's face.

He laid a series of ecto-charged punches to the Diablo's massive face before flying high and soaring down at high speeds at the robot's head; knocking it down hard onto the ground. Danny skidded to a halt on his feet as he turned around to see the damaged robot.

However, the Diablo was still able to clearly stand up, still appearing to take little damage, much to Danny's disbelief.

"Geeze, what are these things made of?" He questioned in frustration as the Diablo's right hand became a buzz saw and it tried to slice Danny, who was able to avoid it with his intangibility.

At the same time, the Mystic Monkey Master, Ron Stoppable, was rolling to avoid the continuous laser blasts from his Diablo. Once he was close, the Diablo tried to slash at Ron with his buzz saw, but Ron's MMP aura was able to protect him as Ron caught the entire arm. He then used his immense strength to flip the large robot over himself and onto the hard concrete.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Ron cheered with Rufus giving a cheering squeak. Smiles vanished when the Diablo got back up again.

"Oh right, forgot how tough these things we're." Ron recalled with Rufus shrinking back down into Ron's pocket before resuming their fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zak was busy avoiding the whippings from Drakken's vine-tentacles from his back. Zak tried to run to gain some distance, but a couple of vines from Drakken's sides carried him across the ceiling as several more pulled down a series of objects from the ceiling; including an air-duct lid, a fan, and several pipes, which he threw towards Zak.

Zak was able to avoid all of them as he rolled across the ground. Upon standing up, he extended the cable within his claw and shot it towards a pipe on the ceiling, the grappler pulled up Zak just before Drakken's tentacles could ensnare him. Zak landed on top of the pipe, as he was face-to-face with Drakken, hanging from the ceiling with his plant-vines.

"You know I gotta say." Zak began as he extended the end of his claw like a bow-staff to bat away the lashes from two of Drakken's tentacles. "For a mad scientist who's never been in a fight before, you're doing pretty good."

Drakken smirked in response. "Oh I'm more than just 'pretty good'." He grew out four more tentacles and lashed them directly at Zak, who dove straight in the middle to avoid them all. He then tackled Drakken and both fell towards the ground.

Drakken was able to produce four more tentacles, which quickly stabilized his landing. He then punched Zak across the face to knock him off him and have him roll across the ground, but Zak got on his feet again.

"So you mind shouting your evil plan and going on about all 'big-super-villain' style?" Zak cracked.

"Nice try, kid. But you won't get me that easily." Drakken replied as he lashed at Zak once again.

* * *

 _Kyoto Lab; Outside_

Rex used his BFS to parry the buzz saw strikes from the Diablo he was currently facing. Right now the robot had the advantage in terms of raw strength, but Rex was much faster, evident as he rolled underneath the Diablo and used his BFS to sweep the Diablo off its feet.

Not willing to let it get back up anytime soon, Rex quickly withdrew his sword and ran onto the Diablo's chest. He placed both his hands on the large robot and let his nanites do their thing. The blue-grid-lines spread from his arms all the way over the Diablo as Rex began to shut it down.

The giant robot began to shrink considerably as Rex's technopathic powers began to permanently deactivate all its weapon-systems. It wasn't too much longer before the giant killer robot was reduced to the little toy.

"I've always hated those kids meal toys." Rex said as he tried to regain his breath.

At the same time; Jake flew up and around to avoid the lasers blasts from the flying Diablo Robot in their areal fight. He flew up a distance and glared at the robot.

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Jake stated as he flew straight downward and unleashed a powerful stream of fire from his mouth.

The Diablo simultaneously shot out a large laser from both its hands, which collided with Jake's fire-stream and the two we're locked in a beam-struggle as they also flew directly at each other. It wasn't long before a small explosion erupted between them. Just as the dust blinded the Diablo, Jake flew in and used his claws to pierce the robot's chest. Using his dragon strength, he pried open a large hole and blasted a powerful fire-blast into the opening of the robot.

The fire-blast shot out from the back of the robot as its insides were now completely fried. Its eyes turned off, as did its jetpack. The ruined robot then fell from the sky and landed hard on the concrete of the parking lot, breaking apart on impact.

Jake flew down and met with Rex in a high-five. "Now that was savage." Rex congratulated.

"Thanks bro." Jake thanked as they turned back to the lab.

"Help Kim?" Jake asked.

"Yep." Rex confirmed.

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Kim continued to duke it out with her arch rival as they continued to lash, punch, and kick at each other, with most parrying their attacks. Shego had the advantage with long-distance fighting, so Kim sought to close the gap and engage in close-quarters combat. Unfortunately for Kim, Shego was parrying most of her attacks.

Shego gave a sweeping kick to knock Kim off her feet, Shego then pinned Kim down on the floor and lifted her left, pulsating green, hand for the final blow.

"Sorry Kimmy, but it looks like I win." Shego taunted to the glaring Kim.

"Yo, you may wanna look again."

Before Shego could even respond, a blast of fire impacted her to send her flying straight at the near impervious window towards the liquid metal chamber, which cracked a little from the impact. The attack came from Jake as he flew in and slid to the ground.

Just before Shego could even get up, Rex had already formed his Slam Cannon. Gaining ammunition from the floor, Rex shot a large piece of crumbled metal at Shego, shattering the window behind her and sending her flying into the chamber, crashing her into the ground.

"You okay?" Rex asked Kim as he offered a hand up, which she took.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Kim thanked as she was helped up.

"No prob." Jake replied. "Lets finish this."

Shego groaned as she struggled to get up. "That really hurt." She grunted as she saw Kim, Rex, and Jake come in through the broken window to face the single fem-fatale.

"And there's a lot more where that came from." Kim said with a smirk.

Shego glared at all three of them, but looked towards her right and saw the container filled with liquid metal. She smirked as she saw it.

"Well as much as I'd love to play with you kids, I already got what I need." Shego's hands energized with her green power. "Lets play another time."

She shot a massive blast up towards the ceiling; causing a great deal of rubble to fall down on top of them. The American Dragon used his body to cover Kim, while Rex formed his Block-Party to project a shield to protect all of them from the rubble.

As this happened, Shego grabbed the large container of the liquid metal she had been sent to grab. After blasting a hole in the wall, a speeding hover car came in, being piloted by a Syntho-Drone. She got in and it sped off through the hole.

Both Rex with his Smack Hands', and Jake's dragon-strength cleared the debris away as they saw Shego leave. Kim groaned in disappointment.

"Not again." She slapped her forehead.

"We'll get her." Jake stated. "Wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

 _Berlin Lab; Outside_

Danny shot an Ecto-Blast to deflect the laser from the Diablo he was fighting. He flew back even further with the Diablo's rocket-treds activating to catch up to him.

"Great, big and fast." Danny groaned as he saw the robot speeding after him with it shooting lasers at him, which Danny was still able to avoid. "What I wouldn't give for a loss of traction right now." His eyes widened. "Unless maybe I can do it myself." He smiled mischievously as his eyes turned cyan blue.

He shot a cyan ecto-beam at the ground where the Diablo was heading. Ice formed on the ground, as soon as the large robot came on it quickly loosed its balance and began tumble as it tripped and landed facedown on the ground hard.

"Got it. Time to finish this!" Danny turned intangible and flew directly in the Diablo. As the robot tried to get up, it looked onto its hands and saw ice beginning to form there, as well as all over its body. It wasn't too much longer before it was completely frozen from the inside out and it stopped moving entirely.

Less than a second later, green ecto beams begin to emerge as an ecto-explosion erupted from the frozen robot, and Danny emerged, having blown the robot into several tiny pieces. He then dusted his hands.

"And that is that."

Only one Diablo was left, and it was currently fighting Ron. The Master of Monkey Kung Fu ran directly at the robot as it tried to shoot lasers at him, but he was quick enough to swerve and avoid all the blasts. Ron soon was less than an inch from it, the robot then lashed out with its right hand, but Ron caught it with both his arms. Using his strength, Ron was able actually pry the entire arm off the Diablo.

The Diablo took some steps back to assess the damage. It wouldn't get the chance to properly handle it as Ron impaled the robot with its own arm. The Diablo surged with electricity for a minute before shutting down completely and falling onto the ground.

"Nice, its about time we took down one of these bad boys, eh Rufus?" Ron asked with a smirk as Rufus came out of his protective pocket and gave an agreeing and enthusiastic squeak.

"Booyah!" Rufus squeaked.

"Don't get too cocky." Danny said as he flew down to meet them. "We're not done yet."

* * *

Inside the laboratory, Zak continued to use the claw to bat away the relentless vine lashes from Drakken's plant tentacles, but he was stuck mostly on the defensive end.

"I was hopping to test my new powers on Kim Possible, but one of her new friends will do just fine." Drakken smirked evilly towards Zak.

"Don't get too cocky, blue boy." Zak cracked as he quickly flipped back towards a fire extinguisher and threw it at Drakken, which the mad scientist caught with his tentacles.

"Really? That's your big plan?" Drakken questioned.

"Nope, this is!" Zak shot out his claw's grappler, causing the clawed end to impact the extinguisher, and blowing all the foam all over Drakken, who coughed as he tried to wipe it off his face.

Right as he did, Zak came up and punched Drakken across the face before smacking the claw onto his abs, sending him flying towards the main computer console of the laboratory.

Danny and Ron both quickly came in to join Zak. "Well, looks like you got this all wrapped up." Danny observed.

"Got that right." Zak agreed.

"Guess you loose again, Dr. D!" Ron gloated.

"Yep!" Rufus squeaked as he blew raspberries at him.

Drakken pulled himself up, but as he did, he looked at the data-drive he placed into the computer's hard drive earlier. On a small screen the words 'download complete' popped up, causing Drakken to smile widely.

"Not quite yet. I got what I needed!" Drakken took out the drive and blew a whistle. This confused the young Avengers, especially when they saw a pair of headlights coming from the hole in the wall; this was from a hover-car heading straight for them.

Instinctively, Danny placed his hands on Zak and Ron's shoulders turning them, and Rufus, intangible, as the hover-car passed right through them and pulled up next to Drakken. This vehicle was also piloted by a Syntho-Drone.

Drakken quickly got in. "When you kids see Kim Possible, tell her that this time _I'm_ all that! She'll know what I mean."

He gave a trademark evil laugh as the hover car boosted to insane speeds and blasted out of the lab at a speed that left a dust cloud.

"Should we go after them?" Zak asked as they all ran outside to see the dust-trail vanish.

"Nah, they're too fast even for me." Danny replied.

"Okay, so now what?" Ron questioned irritably. There was a chime on the Kimunicator. "KP?"

Kim's face appeared on the screen of their communicator. _"Ron, Shego got the liquid metal. How'd it go for you guys?"_

"No good Kim, Drakken got what he needed to." Ron answered.

"Everyone okay over there?" Danny asked Kim in regards to the rest of the team.

" _We're all in one piece."_ Kim answered. _"But we're dead in the water if we don't know what Drakken's up to."_

"Could it have something to do with those Little Diablos he used?" Zak asked.

That caught Kim by surprise. _"Little Diablos?! You guys saw those too?!"_

"Wait, you to?" Ron questioned.

" _Yeah, Shego had two of them. But Jake and Rex took them down."_

"Ron said they had to have a command signal. Like something from a satellite dish or radio tower, right?" Danny asked.

" _Yeah, but there isn't one in range."_ Kim answered.

The screen on the Kimunicator then split in half as Kim's link was still on the right half, with static on the left half, which showed Wade was patching in.

" _Wait… did you guys just say Little Diablos?"_ Wade questioned.

"Wade!?" Kim and Ron asked at the same time.

"How did you hear about that?" Danny asked.

" _I heard as I was patching in."_ Wade responded. _"You say Drakken has some more of those Diablos?"_

" _That's right."_ Kim confirmed. _"But how could he activate them without a command signal."_

" _Not sure."_ Wade said as he began to type away on his computer. _"I'll look into it, but I called because I figured out what it was Drakken stole first."_

Now everyone was listening as Wade began to explain.

" _Okay, according to Kim's group, Shego just stole the experimental liquid metal. While Ron's group had to take on Drakken, who took the data on the magnetic field in order to utilize it. But the data they stole from the factory the previous night, I just learned was some kind of activation code."_

" _Activation code?"_ Kim questioned.

" _Yeah, the magnetic field olds the stuff together, the activation code is what let's it permanently bond with any material exposed to it."_ Wade responded.

"So what does that mean?" Ron asked as he looked at Rufus, who shrugged.

"It means that liquid metal can be mixed with anything that's tossed into it." Zak translated for Ron.

Danny soon thought of something. "Wait, you think Drakken could probably use this on those Diablo Robots? I mean if he and Shego had four of them to deal with us, who's to say how many more he has?"

The entire group all looked in concern. _"Wade, what would happen if Drakken combined that liquid metal stuff with those Diablos?"_ Kim asked.

" _Hang on, I'll run a simulation."_ Wade began to type in the data as he looked on his computer screen. _"Lets see if the metal's magnetic charges we're calculated just right, and the proper activation code was used…"_ His eyes slowly widened almost in horror. _"Uh oh."_

"What?" Ron asked in a whimpering tone of voice, indicating he won't like the answer.

" _Yeah… we got a big problem."_ Wade said.

* * *

 _Drakken's Lair_

Two Syntho-Drones lifted the container of liquid metal and poured it into a large vat that was built into the ground. As they did this, Drakken put in his data-drive into his own computer and typed away to access the data on the magnetic charges.

"Yes, yes, yes! Everything has gone as I had planned!" He raised his arms triumphantly.

"Oh will you just tell me what it is already?!" Shego yelled as she stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "I'm sick of being kept in the dark! What is your big evil plan!"

Drakken still bore his smile as he used his fingers to slowly pull away from Shego's grip. "Very well, Shego. Let me show you." He walked towards a table which showed six little Diablo toys on it.

"As you already know, Global Justice confiscated nearly all the Little Diablos we sold via Bueno Nacho world-wide, save for ten that we kept on hand. Of course now we've been reduced to six thanks to Kim Possible and her new friends. Fortunately though, with the remote-link I designed, I was able to reactivate them in order to properly test these Avengers' abilities." Drakken explained.

"And they ended up getting totaled." Shego trolled.

"Ah, but those we're only the first model of Diablos." Drakken replied.

"Wait, _first_ model?" Shego asked in confusion. Drakken took one of the little Diablo toys from the table and tossed it into the vat of liquid metal.

"Yes, Shego." Drakken began as he typed the commands into his computer. "While we may no longer have an army, six may be all that we need. Nobody else on Earth will have weapons like these!"

Drakken pressed a large red button as electricity surged from the cables attached on the computer to the vat of the experimental liquid metal they we're connected to. The liquid surged with electricity as well. Shego shielded her eyes from the bright light while Drakken had a pair of sunglasses on. It stopped and at first nothing happened.

"That's it?" Shego asked.

Drakken smirked as he pressed a button on his watch, activating the remote link for the Diablo's activation. Soon a large mass began to emerge from the substance as a shape began to walk out. Shego could only look at it with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

A new robot stood in front of her. It had the same shape as the deadly Diablo; only it was completely coated in silver with glowing red eyes.

"Behold Shego, the new and improved… Diablo 2.0!" Drakken announced.

 **Done.**

 **Again, sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Drakken has created upgraded Diablos. If you thought the original ones we're challenging, wait till you get a load of these guys. Things are about to get heated up for the Avengers.**

 **I look forward to writing more. Thank you for your patience.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Once again, I apologize for the long wait but I've had plenty to keep me busy in the real world; I had final exams and essays for the end of my previous semesters to work on as well as preparations for my holidays. But now I have the time to finish this episode.**

 **Oh, and for those of you (guest reviewers especially since I cannot reply to your reviews) who have made suggestions of what to do in my future episodes, I thank you for your suggestions but I already have a solid plan for my series and I plan to stick with it. So anyway, the final part of Episode Four: Mission Possible**

 **Part 4**

The Avengers' Quinjet flew through a rainstorm straight towards Drakken's Lair; Kim was in the driver's seat while everyone else was in the seats further back. Wade had patched into the Quinjet's computer as his face was on the screen.

"Wade, don't make us guess here. What exactly are we dealing with?" Kim questioned.

" _Alright listen carefully everyone._ " Wade began to explain to the Avengers. The screen showed a 3D render of an active Diablo robot. _"The Diablos we're constructed using Doctor Possible's Cybertronic technology that could modify and repair itself, hence why they changed from harmless kids-meal-toys to weapons of mass destruction."_

"Yeah we all know that dude." Ron reminded with Rufus nodding his head in agreement as he was perched on Ron's shoulder.

"But now I'm guessing Drakken's upgrading them with that liquid metal stuff." Danny guessed.

" _Right."_ Wade confirmed as the Diablo robot in the render changed from its red and black appearance to a silver-coated version of it with red eyes. _"The liquid metal just doesn't cover the robots, it merges with them. With this new upgrade the Diablos are almost indestructible. They can instantly repair from any damage and even generate new weapons from their bodies."_

"So how do we stop these Sci-Fi freakshows?" Jake asked.

"By taking out their remote link." Zak replied, getting everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about, dude?" Rex asked.

Zak took out a tablet-like device that carried the render of the silver-Diablo robot. "These things may be upgraded, but they still need a command signal to activate fully. So I've been trying to see if I can track any signals from the processors of the Diablos we fought earlier." Zak put in a few commands and the screen shifted to that of a radar-screen.

"And I think I found it." Zak stated.

"Okay, so we now what to do." Danny said. "We find Drakken and destroy his remote-link before he can release his new robots."

"Kim, you and Ron have beaten this guy before; so what can we expect?" Rex asked.

"Well we've busted into his lair more than a few times, but that was back when Drakken really wasn't that smart." Kim answered.

"Yeah, the guy's really been stepping up his game." Ron agreed. "First he actually keeps his plans a secret instead of blurting them out, then he actually fights himself?! This guy has never been in a real fight in his life."

"Yeah, he either has his henchman or Shego do the dirty work." Kim added.

"So you got no idea what to expect then?" Danny asked.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus shook their heads. _"I've already contacted Global Justice and gave then coordinates to Drakken's lair."_ Wade informed. _"But you guys have to shut down Drakken's remote link or else his new Diablos will wipe them all out."_

"Don't worry we got this." Rex said with confidence.

"Yeah we're the Avengers." Jake added also with confidence. "Ain't nothing bringing us down."

The next very second, several lasers shot up from the ground and hit the Quinjet, causing it to rock immensely, nearly knocking everyone out of their seats.

"Except maybe that." Kim said as she groaned. But she quickly took the controls and tried to steer the Quinjet out of the line of fire. "Wade, gotta go! World to save!" Kim ended the transmission with her technical support and concentrated on flying her team's jet as more lasers continued to shoot at it. However, one lucky laser managed to hit the Quinjet's rear engine, causing it to explode and the jet to fall towards the ground.

"We're going down!" Kim shouted.

"I'll try and fix it up!" Rex tried to place his hand on the ground to let his nanites fix it, but they we're falling too fast.

"There's no time!" Danny exclaimed as he transformed into Danny Phantom, he immediately reached out to Kim and Ron as Jake transformed into his dragon form to pick up Zak and Rex. Rex put his hand on Danny's shoulder as he turned himself and everyone else intangible and phased out of the Quinjet.

They hovered in the air as they watched the Quinjet fall, crash, and explode on the ground. Danny and Jake lowered to the ground near the burning rubble of their jet as they let Ron, Kim, Zak, and Rex down onto the ground where they saw the burning remains of their plane as rain fell over all of them.

"Aw man." Rex, Ron, and Jake groaned at the same time with Rufus giving a slight cry.

"Well, look at the bright side, at least we're here. Right?" Zak said for the sake of optimism.

"Yeah, we are here." Kim agreed as they looked up to a windy-stone path that led to Drakken's lair at the top of a small mountain surrounded by the ocean. Lightning surged around it for dramatic effect.

"Gotta give him credit." Danny pointed out. "We really went all-out in the super-villain path."

"Come on guys, let's go." Rex said. "Those robots aren't gonna smash themselves."

"Uh dude… they might have something to say about that." Ron pointed with wide eyes toward the start of the path up the mountain which was blocked by something that made all the young heroes present look in shock, even Rufus gave a squeaky gasp.

Blocking their way we're six chrome-colored, tall, red-eyed Diablo 2.0 robots.

"Looks like Drakken's already upgraded his robots." Kim deduced with a glare as the robots began to march towards them.

"We can take these guys." Rex said as he formed his smack-hands.

"Can we?" Ron questioned. "Wade said they we're indestructible!"

"We gotta take out that remote link." Danny stated.

"How we gonna do that with these guys blocking our way?" The American Dragon asked.

Danny tried to think of something as the Diablos 2.0 marched closer to them. He then came up with a plan. "Zak, you can still track the frequency?"

Zak still had the tablet he used before they crashed and saw that it was indeed still tracking the frequency. "Yeah, it's coming from Drakken's lair."

"Alright." Danny began to lay his plan. "Take Kim and get inside and shut it down; the rest of us will hold off these chrome-buckets."

Kim and Zak looked towards each other; Kim shifted her gaze to Ron. "Danny, you sure about this?" Kim asked

"You know Drakken, and Zak can track the signal." Danny replied. "The rest of us will hold out here but you need to shut this thing down."

"Guys! Incoming!" Ron screamed as the Diablos shot red lasers from their eyes at them, but Rex formed his Block-Party to deflect the lasers while Danny threw up an ecto-shield for the same purpose.

"No time to argue! Go!" Danny ordered.

"Will you guys be alright?" Kim asked.

"We'll be fine K.P." Ron said as he fired up his Mystic Monkey aura. "Rufus, you go with Kim, its gonna get noisy out here." He handed his naked mole rat to Kim who took the rodent in her hands.

Rufus looked to Ron with worry, as did Kim before she look determined. "Alright, but you stay safe." She kissed Ron on the cheek before she looked to Zak with determination. "Lets go."

Zak nodded. "Right."

"Jake, we need a smokescreen!" Danny shouted as he and Rex still used their respective shields to block the incoming lasers.

"On it!" Jake unleashed a stream of fire onto the ground to create a cloud of smoke around the shielded Avengers and Diablo 2.0 robots. Two seconds later Zak and Kim, still holding Rufus, ran out and onto the path that led straight to the villainous lair.

Danny, Rex, Ron, and Jake stood their ground as the six Diablo 2.0s surrounded them. "You guys ready?" Danny asked as ecto-energy charged in his hands.

"I was born ready." Rex formed his BFS

"Lets see if these guys really are indestructible." The American Dragon flexed his claws.

"Lets go." Ron challenged as all four leaped forward at the robots.

* * *

Kim, Rufus, and Zak made it to the top of the path and at the main gate towards the lair. Kim tired to open the door only to find it locked. "That's odd."

"How's that odd?" Zak asked. "I mean people _do_ lock their doors."

"Not Drakken though." Kim said. "But then again, I typically do come in through the ceiling or something." She recalled with Rufus nodding in agreement.

Zak spotted a console on the side of the door. "You may not have to." He used his Claw to pry open the console and expose the wires. After tinkering with it a bit, he pressed two exposed wires together and the door opened. "Madam." Zak made a joking-bow as he gestured for Kim to enter.

Kim gave a humorous smile. "You should come along more often." She said as they entered the lair. Zak took the moment to look around a bit at the old lair belonging to Kim's arch-foe.

"Huh, nice digs."

"Yeah, I remember busting in here a lot." Kim reminisced.

"Good times." Rufus squeaked.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Kimmy?" A new voice asked. They turned to a wall to find Shego leaning against it, filing her nails and looking at the pair with a devious smile. "Memories like the many times I kicked your butt."

"Funny, that's not how I remember it." Kim said as she faced her rival.

"Then why don't I refresh your memory?" Shego's hands glowed with her green energy.

Before Kim could fight, Zak handed her the tablet. "No, you find the remote link, I'll handle Shego."

Kim looked in surprise, as did Rufus. "Zak, are you sure?"

The spikey-haired boy looked towards his friend with a smile. "Don't worry, I got this. Find the link and smash it. I'll handle the green chick."

Kim knew they had no time to argue, especially since they had not seen Drakken and given how much he's improved, she couldn't take any chances. "Alright. Just watch yourself, she's deadly."

"Trust me, I know a guy who is _a lot_ worse." Zak told her. "Go!"

Kim nodded. "Come on Rufus." She told the naked mole rat on her shoulder as they ran further into the lair leaving Zak to face Shego.

"Why'd you do that for, kid?" Shego asked in an almost playfully hurt tone. "You gonna cut in on some old girl time?" Zak looked at her curiously. "What?"

"You know, I've just noticed. You sound almost exactly like my mom." Zak pointed out.

"Say what?" Shego questioned.

"No seriously. I mean your actual voice sounds a lot like hers. It's weird."

Shego groaned. "Are we gonna fight, or what?" She unleashed a green energy blast at Zak, forcing him to duck.

"She's also got the same temper as my mom." Zak observed before getting serious. "Come on Green-Babe, let's go." Zak challenged as he extended his Claw's staff and made a gesture to 'bring it on'.

Shego charged forward with her energized hands as Zak did the same with his signature weapon before they met and clashed.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny flew in the air as two Diablo 2.0s chased him with their jet packs. They shoot several red laser beams from their eyes and Danny flew around to avoid all of them. He turned around and unleashed his own barrage of ecto-beams only for the Diablo 2.0s to stop in the air as the liquid metal extended from their chests to produce circular shields to protect themselves.

"Okay, I know I've seen this kind of thing in a movie before." Danny recalled as the Diablo 2.0s resumed their fire and their chase of Danny.

Jake had a similar issue in the air as he unleashed a stream of fire at the Diablo 2.0 he was facing that shot out its own red eye beams to clash with his fire breath. They we're locked in a stalemate for a few seconds before Jake's fire gave way. He had to fly straight up to avoid getting shot as the Diablo 2.0 followed him.

Ron rolled and ducked as he avoided all the lasers shot at him by a Diablo 2.0 robot. As Ron reached the tall death-machine, its hands morphed via the liquid metal into large maces and tried to smash them down on Ron.

However, the Mystic Monkey master caught the attack with both his hands and used his own strength to keep it back. He then gave a flip-kick to break off the attack, get some distance, and kick the robot's head clean off.

"Ah yeah!" Ron cheered at this. However his smile vanished when he saw the liquid metal morph around the stump where the old head used to be and a new head formed in its place. "Oh no." Ron grimaced before treadmills formed on its feet and it chased after him, forcing Ron to put his running skills to the test as he ran for his life.

Meanwhile, Rex clashed his BFS against the shielded-arm of one of the Diablo 2.0 robots he faced. But Rex had to form his Boogie-pack and take to the air to avoid the machine-guns forming from the chest of the Diablo 2.0 that was behind him. As he was in the air, the previous one with the machine guns opened fire as the first one shot lasers from his eyes at the flying Rex, but he formed his Block Party to protect himself from the blasts.

"Yeah… this is getting really annoying." Rex groaned as he flew straight down and formed his Caster-Blaster whip to ensnare the robot with the machine gun-chest. Using his own enhanced strength, Rex threw the large robot directly at the second one as they crashed into a rocky wall. Rex then formed his Slam Cannon, gained some ammo from the ground and opened fire on the two several times.

The human-EVO took a moment to regain his breath. "Come on… that all you got…?" He tried. He would soon regret that challenge as he saw the battered remains of the two Diablo 2.0s as they got up and the liquid metal quickly repaired all the damage till the point they looked almost brand new. Rex groaned in annoyance as he formed his smack hands and reengaged.

* * *

 _Drakken's Lair_

Within the most inner-sanctum of the villainous lair was the blue-skinned scientist watching the battle between the Avengers and his deadly robots on a large computer screen and he had a large grin on his face.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Drakken exclaimed in joy. "My Diablo 2.0s are better than I could have hopped! Once they destroy the Avengers, no one, not even Kim Possible will stop us!"

"Us?" Drakken turned around to see Kim Possible enter the chambers. "Who's us, Drakken?" Kim questioned

Oddly though, Drakken's grin only grew once he saw his nemesis. "Ah, speak of the devil. Tell me Kim, what do you think?" Drakken gestured to the fight on the screen. "Your new friends are having quite a bit of trouble with my robots. Maybe you aren't as mighty as you thought."

"Call them off Drakken!" Kim ordered. "I know you have the remote link, now shut it down!"

"Oh you mean this?" Drakken showed the watch-like-device on his right wrist, which was indeed broadcasting an invisible and inaudible signal that kept the Diablo 2.0s active. "No… I think I'll keep it on."

Kim immediately ran forward and grabbed Drakken by the wrist. "You really want to do this? Considering I've kicked your butt every single time?"

"Not _this_ time." Drakken seared as he actually punched Kim in the face with his free hand, then in her abs, then in her jaw, forcing her to let go of him. He then lashed out two plant tentacles from his back at her to send her rolling to the other side of the room.

Kim looked up in complete shock, not expecting this at all. Drakken actually hit her. He had never used his fists before, and he packed quite the punch. This was something she did _not_ see coming at all.

"Dra… Drakken…?" Kim questioned.

He slowly loomed over her with four plant tentacles perturbing out of his back and snaking around menacingly. "I'm not the same man you knew before, Possible. Just as you've gained new friends, I myself did as well who helped me learn a whole new perspective on things. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty. Are you?" Drakken challenged as he rolled up his sleeves ready to fight.

Kim's look turned into a glare as she flipped back and took a combat stance as her battle-suit hummed for dramatic effect. "Lets dance, Drew." Kim challenged back.

The two enemies ran at each other as they began to exchange blows for the first time. However, while Drakken was focusing on Kim, he didn't notice Rufus running along the floor and onto the console Drakken was previously on. He crawled up and saw on the computer screen the fight-taking place outside.

Rufus saw his beloved Ron, as well as the other three Avengers, having trouble with the upgraded Diablo robots and tried to work at the controls himself to find a way to help them.

* * *

 _Entrance Chamber_

Meanwhile, Zak battled Shego almost on even footing. While he was capable of matching her in hand-to-hand combat, her abilities to shoot energy blasts and slice through anything made it difficult for him to land a hit. On top of that, his own powers could only work with Cryptids so he couldn't count on them for this fight. At the moment; Zak ran, rolled, and ducked to avoid the onslaught of energized slashes from Shego's glowing hands and he knew he had to get some distance quick.

Zak shot out the grappler from his Claw upward, which latched onto the ceiling. He used this to swing upward to avoid a slash from Shego. Before she could react, he quickly came down and landed a kick at her back to send her rolling. Zak retracted his grappler and quickly went on the offensive before Shego could recover.

As she got up, she found herself defending against Zak's punches and attacks from his weapon, which she tried to parry with her hands. Zak swept his feet to knock Shego down, he tried to bring is Claw onto her, but she caught it in both her hands and flipped Zak over. She quickly got up and shot multiple energy blasts at him.

However, Zak was quick enough to extend his Claw like a staff and block all the attacks. Shego leapt at him with her energized hands and clashed against Zak's weapon.

"You got moves kid, I'll give you that much." Shego admitted.

"You're not half-bad yourself." Zak replied. "But I still gotta beat you."

"Can you?" Shego taunted with a smirk as she head-butted him and tried to blast at him yet again.

* * *

 _Outside_

The Avengers we're still having a great of trouble fighting off the Diablo 2.0s, they're ability to shift and repair as well as generate new weapons made the situation increasingly difficult. Rex used his Bad-Axes to parry blades and maces with the two robots he faced as Danny shot cyan-ecto-beams at the two robots he was fighting, but they countered with flame-throwers on their shoulders. Ron jumped back to avoid a smash from his Diablo 2.0 while Jake wrestled against his, but had to fly back to avoid a large buzz-saw protruding from its chest. Soon, the four found themselves circled together, surrounded by the deadly robots.

"Anyone got any ideas, because I'm out." Rex said.

"Don't look at me." Jake stated.

"Every time we do damage, these things fix themselves almost instantly!" Danny exclaimed in frustration.

"Come on K.P… We could use your help right now!" Ron hopped.

The Diablo 2.0s aimed all their weapons at the Avengers; lasers, guns, saws, blades, and maces, just to name a few. However, large green lasers shot down at them from the mountainside. The four looked up in surprise to see laser-turrets rising from Drakken's lair and shooting down at the robots.

"Am I going nuts… or is Drakken shooting at his own guys?" Jake questioned.

"While I'm seeing it so no, I don't think you're crazy." Rex added

"Its gotta be Kim." Ron stated.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked.

Ron looked at Danny with confidence. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Way to go Kim." Rex nodded with a smirk.

* * *

 _Drakken's innermost Lair_

It was not Kim who was responsible for the laser turrets opening fire on the Diablos, as she was currently fighting Drakken, but it was in fact Rufus at the controls. The Naked Mole Rat used a joystick-like switch to control the aim of the turrets as he shot at the Diablo 2.0 robots.

"Bullseye!" Rufus cheered as he continued to shoot.

At the same time, Kim and Drakken we're fighting on even ground. While Kim had her trusty battle suit, Drakken had his plant-mutation in which he could grow and lash out multiple tentacles at her. He did so several times as Kim cartwheeled out of the way to avoid each of them. She did a large flip to land in front of Drakken where she landed a powerful kick to his chest to knock him down.

His tentacles quickly helped him up as Drakken was close enough to try and punch at Kim, but she parried his punches and landed a good punch at his face to knock him back towards the wall. Drakken saw and picked up a crescent-wrench on the floor and threw it at Kim, who ducked to avoid it. This gave Drakken an opening as he wrapped all his tentacles together in a large fist-shaped plant weapon which he threw at Kim who was just barley able to activate her suit's bubble-shield to avoid the punch, but the impact still knocked her back to the wall on the farthest side of the room, close to the controls.

As Drakken glared at Kim, his gaze caught Rufus at the controls as well as the screen showing his lair's laser turrets and the Avengers making a comeback against his Diablo 2.0s.

"No! What are you doing!?" Drakken angrily yelled as he ran at the controls. Rufus saw his look and screamed as Drakken picked him up forcefully. "You little… I am gonna squash you!" He exclaimed at the frightened rodent, before he could however, he felt a painful grip on his shoulder and turned around to see an angry Kim Possible.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my boyfriend's molerat!" Kim said as she punched Drakken hard onto the console, causing a large dent and exposing some wires. An unlucky wire fell onto his signal-watch. What happened next shocked Drakken, literally. He lit up as he was electrocuted like on a cartoon-show, with his skeleton becoming visible briefly.

Kim and Rufus shielded their eyes as Drakken painfully fell to the ground and he saw his signal watch short out. "No! The remote link!"

His watch was completely dead.

* * *

 _Outside_

The Diablos ceased their assault as they stopped, almost as if they we're frozen. Danny, Ron, Jake, and Rex we're still on-guard just in case. However, there would be no need for it as some electricity surged around the Diablo 2.0s and they began to shrink and condense, back to their kids-meal-toy size, still coated in the liquid metal, but now harmless.

"What just happened?" Jake asked.

Ron smiled. "Kim happened. That's my girl."

Danny smirked. "Come on guys, let's finish this."

* * *

 _Drakken's Lair; outermost chambers_

Zak and Shego we're both still going at it as they leaped into the air at each other and met. Shego lashed out with her energized hands as Zak parried with his staff. They both landed on their feet and lashed out. Shego grabbed the pole-piece of the Claw, but Zak extended the cable attached to the claw and leaped over her with it, after a few twirls and tugs, Shego suddenly found herself tied up in the Claw's grappler cable.

Shego struggled to get out but the grip was too tight, causing Zak to smirk. "Titanium cable." He told her. "Slice your way out of that."

The green-clad femme fatale growled as she planted her feet and tugged her bound body with enough force to pull Zak in. This caused him too loose his grip and the cable to loosen around her. She grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him down.

"Sorry kid, but you loose." Shego taunted as she readied an energized hand-strike.

"Hey! Over here sweetheart."

Shego looked up in time to see an ecto-beam blast her to send her flying. Danny flew in and offered Zak a hand up, which he took with a smile. Jake hovered in as well as he landed next to Danny and Zak as the three glared at the recovering Shego who could only groan as she saw them.

"Damn it."

* * *

 _Inner Lair Chambers_

"No… No… No… No… No, no, NOO!" Drakken said frantically as he saw the damaged control and his destroyed watch.

"It's over Drakken." Kim told him as she walked forward with crossed arms and Rufus standing on her shoulder, mimicking her position. "Just come along quietly."

"Never!" Drakken shouted defiantly as he launched ten tentacles at her, but they never even made contact as Ron suddenly appeared in front of Kim, still covered in his blue Mystic Monkey aura, and delivered multiple chops and slashes with his hands to slice up the vines.

"You okay, babe?" Ron asked with concern. "Rufus?"

"We're fine Ron, don't worry." Kim assured with a smile as Rufus gave an agreeing thumbs up.

Before Drakken could do anything else about this, the ceiling gave in as Rex fell down, having used his Punk-Busters to break in before retracting his machine.

"Did I miss the ass-kicking?" Rex asked with his cocky grin.

"You do know you could have come in through the front door, right?" Kim reminded.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rex replied.

Drakken could only growl, but once again, any response was cut off as the door was broken down with Danny, Zak, and Jake walking into the room with Danny carrying a beaten Shego over his shoulder.

"I think this is yours." Danny tossed Shego towards him, but Drakken was able to catch her with is plant tentacles. "Your toys are bust, your done Doc."

Drakken held the unconscious Shego close as he growled and his face was evident with pure defiance. "No! I will not loose again!" He turned around and saw an intact red button on his nearly destroyed console and slammed on it.

" _Lair will self-destruct in five seconds."_ A feminine computer voice announced as Drakken had already put on a jet-pack and carried Shego out the hole Rex had previously made.

 ***BOOM!***

The entire lair had exploded with multiple pieces of debris falling everywhere around the mountainside, with a large dust cloud forming around the area.

The clouds cleared away to reveal nighttime as the rain had stopped. The dust cloud cleared as well to reveal the lair to be nothing but rubble. A large pile began to shift a bit with a green and blue glow to reveal that Danny and Rex together had formed a shield; Danny covering one end with his ecto-energy and Rex covered the other end with his Block Party; them as well as Kim, Zak, Ron, Jake, and Rufus we're all unharmed.

They looked up to see Drakken hovering in the air on his jetpack with the still unconscious Shego in his arms.

"You Avengers think you're all that! But you're not!" Drakken practically whined as he flew off with Shego into the distance.

"Should we go after them?" Danny asked.

"Nah, we'll get em next time." Ron dismissed. "Besides he blew up his own lair, where's he gonna go."

Kim looked a bit in thought, something everyone noticed. "Hey Kim, something up?" Jake asked as he resumed his human appearance.

"Well it's just… this is the first time Drakken actually fought with his bare hands, he's never gotten his hands this dirty before… and this whole plan of his… I mean he was dangerous before, but he was also a huge goof. But now… he's actually become dangerous. How does someone change like that?"

"People _do_ change." Zak put in. "Both for better and for worse."

"When we fought, Drakken said he gained some 'new friends' that helped him put things in a 'new perspective'." Kim recalled. "What exactly did he mean by that?"

"Maybe he was just trying to mess with you." Rex told her. "Trust me, I know a few guys who are experts at that sort of thing."

"But _that_ doesn't sound like Drakken." Kim looked off in the distance. "Something's going on here."

Ron put a supporting hand on her shoulder. "You'll figure it out, babe. You always do."

Kim smiled at her boyfriend's support as she put her hand on his. "Thanks Ron." The two shared a brief kiss, resulting in some teasing whistles from Danny, Jake, Zak, and Rex.

"So…. We beat the bad guy. How about we celebrate?" Rex suggested.

That caused a smile to form on Ron's face. "Bueno Nacho time!" He put his arms around all the guys' shoulders. "Fellas its time to introduce you to a personal friend of mine… the Naco!" That immediately caused Rufus to lick his lips as he anxiously rubbed his tummy

Kim simply rolled her eyes with an amused smile. "Somethings never change."

 **The End**

 **This concludes Episode 4 of my Avengers series, thank you for your patience. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **I will take a brief break from my Avengers series as I work on some of my other fanfics before I get to work on Episode 5.**

 **See you soon, happy (belated) Holidays, and Avengers Assemble!**


End file.
